Drabbles of a Snow Angel
by Mattricole
Summary: Locked away from the rest of the world due to her father's prejudice, Weiss runs away with the aid of her sister to become a Huntress. Fearing that she'll be treated differently she decides to hide the fact that she's a faunus. She doesn't do a very good job at it.
1. Chapter 1

My life is a cursed one. Born into a family that despised my kind I was cast away to live in the remote mountains of Atlas, where I was forced to live in a tiny room with a small restroom, never to leave in fear that others would find out what I was. My father's servants would bring me food and new clothes, but other than that I had nothing.

Well, nothing but Winter.

She was the only one who ever visited me. The only one who would talk to me. To teach me how to read, write, sing, dance, and eventually, to fight.

We would have tea parties every so often, I could tell she detested it, yet she put up with it just to see me smile.

The only thing that made my life bearable was my sister but…

It just wasn't enough.

I wanted more. I wanted to be free, to live my life the way I wanted to, not cooped up in some cage like some domesticated bird. I wanted to fly.

...Not that I could, at best I could glide, but Winter understood what I meant.

"You could become a Huntress, then you could travel the world." She told me one day during our fencing lessons.

A Huntress…

I rather liked the idea. I knew I wasn't the only one who suffered. If my father would curse me, his own flesh and blood, to a life in isolation, what did he do to others of my kind? I heard the stories from Winter, of the Schnee dust mines and how the faunus who worked there were treated. How humans all over viewed our species as inferior. Of how radical faunus grouped together to make a terrorist organization, turning themselves into the very thing they hated.

Could I right these wrongs as a Huntress? I doubted it. If my training with Winter is any indication I have a long way to go. And it's impossible for a single person to change the world, especially if that person was me…

Even so, if I could both gain the freedom I've yearned for and save at least one other life? It's like killing two bir- Er...I-it'd be better to do that than to stay here, cooped up in my room for the rest of my life.

So with Myrtenaster by my side, a briefcase of dust, and my sister's credit card I left with my sister.

Lets just hope my father's servants won't find out the one eating my meals isn't me but rather a family of ravenous racoons, otherwise my stay at Beacon will be a rather short one.

-LineBreak-

Just wanted to do a series of drabbles. Don't know how long I'll take this but hopefully it'll be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

I must have done something truly heinous in a past life. Perhaps I was a murderer? Or an arsonist? Or maybe whatever god out there detested Faunus's like myself just like my father does.

"And then the cookie screamed in agony as I bit into it! I was so scared I dropped it! And then my dog came up and started eating it and I was all like: Zwei! Don't do that! Doggies can't eat chocolate!"

Yes, this must be the work of karma, being lost in the middle of the forest not knowing where our destination is with this babbling dolt as my partner. Perhaps I should have chosen barf boy after all….

"Oh, Weiss!" Ruby ran up to me, slinging her arm over my shoulder and showing me her scroll. "Check out this picture of Zwei! Isn't he so cute with that stuffed cookie-pillow thingy in his mouth?" she cooed at the picture.

"...Ruby, this isn't the…" I paused, staring at the photo. W-was this what corgi's looked like? All furry and small with stubby little legs and- "Oh my god he's so cute!" Why?! Why couldn't I contain my squeal of joy?!

"I know right?! He's the best wittle puppy and I just want pinch his wittle cheekies!"

"Aw, I just want to cuddle with-No!" Contain yourself, Weiss! You are a Schnee, just like your sister! Cool, calm, and collected. "Ruby, we have a mission to complete. We need to find those artifacts-"

"Yeah, if only we could fly…"

"WHAT?! FLY?!" How did she know?! "Wha-Th-that is ridiculous! I can't fly! Why would you say that?! Ha! Good one! Y-you're acting like I'm a swan faunus, which is totally ridiculous! Ha ha ha!" Play it off, Weiss! Just play it cool and she'll...stare at me as if I were crazy.

"Ooookay, I was actually thinking of…"

Why is she pointing to the sky? What could be up…

"...We are not flying on a Nevermore."

"We are totally flying on a Nevermore!"

"Ruby, Wait-Don't grab my hand or I'll-AAAAAAAAHHHH!" WHY IS SHE SO FAST?!


	3. Chapter 3

How a girl with the attention span of a mouse deserved to be team leader is beyond me, but Ruby must be doing something right to have earned Ozpin's trust. Don't know what it was, but it must have been truly amazing.

"Hey, Weiss! Want to see me eat this cookie through my nose?!"

That or Ozpin is crazy. I'm inclined to believe the latter.

"I'm taking a bath," I walked past her as I made my way to the bathroom doing my best to ignore her.

"Have fun!"

Do people have fun in the shower? Ugh, things are so different I don't even know what's going on. Whatever. Just lock the door, remove your jacket, remove the bindings for your wings, and turn on the bath.

Ah, that's better. This is what I needed, a nice soak in the bathtub, though I wish it were bigger, it'd be nice to stretch my wings more. Perhaps I should have taken a shower.

"Hey, Weiss?" I heard Ruby frantically knocking on the door, her voice higher than usual. Great, can't relax five minutes without her pestering me.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"I need to use the potty!" Well, that explains the panic in her voice.

"Alright, give me a minute to dry off-"

"No, just stay in the tub and-"

"I am not watching you pee!" I quickly got out of the tub, grabbing a towel to dry off. "Just let me get dressed and-"

"I can't wait!" she started bashing the door as if trying to-SHE IS TRYING TO BREAK IN!

"Ruby, stop! Just let me get-"

"I'm sorry!" she screamed as she broke through the door, stopping as she sees my…

Dammit.

"W-Weiss? Wh-wha-" she holds up a shaky finger, pointing at my wings.

"Ruby," I growled. I stalk up to her, glaring madly at her.

"Y-yeah?"

"Get out!" and I swiftly kick her in the gut, flinging her out of the bathroom before shutting the door and holding it with a glyph. "And if you tell anyone I'll kill you!"

Who knows, maybe I'll kill her regardless.

Xxx

"Whoa, you okay there, sis?" Yang asked as she helped Ruby off the floor.

"Y-yeah," Ruby nodded slowly, staring at the bathroom door as if in a trance. "Hey, Yang?"

"Yeah, Rubes?"

"I...I think I saw an angel," Ruby muttered as she turned to Yang, her eyes sparkling in wonder. "And she was beautiful!"

"...Oh no," Yang muttered, massaging her temples. "I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready for my baby sis to grow up!" she cried, eliciting a gasp from Ruby.

"But you're the one constantly telling me to grow up!"

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

"Will you two stop shouting?!" Weiss practically ordered as she finally left the bathroom, back in her huntress attire. "And didn't you need to-"

"Oh crap!" Ruby screamed as she pulled her legs together, dancing in place. "Are you done-"

"Yes!"

"Thank you!" Ruby quickly tried to rush past Weiss only to be grabbed by her cape, causing her to choke. "Why?!" she gurgled.

"If you tell anyone…" Weiss trailed off, glaring directly into Ruby's eyes, taking a finger and running it across her throat.

"...You're going to rub my throat?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"...Just don't tell anyone," Weiss sighed as she released Ruby.

"I won't!" Ruby promised as she rushed over to the bathroom.

"Gotta go!" before being cut off by Blake. She stood in shock as the door locked in front of her, tears running down her face.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" was all that could be heard as she dashed out of the room, praying that she'd make it to the public restrooms in time.

xxx

I should have mentioned earlier, but since Weiss's original outfit can't hide her wings, even with bindings, I've decided to make her main outfit her Snowpea one.


	4. Chapter 4

"Will you leave me alone already?!"

"But I really want to see them again!" Ruby whined in my ear. Ugh, ever since she's walked in on me in the bathroom she's been pestering me to see my wings. At least she only does it when we're alone in our dorm room so no one else has found out.

….Except her, but that wasn't really Ruby's fault.

"Please, Weiss? They're so beautiful and majestic and I can't help but want to feel them-"

"They're far more unpleasant than you'd imagine." A lie. My wings are incredibly comfortable when not bounded, but she didn't need to know that.

"Come on, Weiss," Ruby snaked her hand around my waist, leaning in to whisper in my ear. "If you don't let me see and feel them I just might have to...inconvenience you."

"...Are you trying to blackmail me?" I couldn't help but growl. How dare this….This child threaten me?!

"You know it," Ruby smirked, only infuriating me further. "If you don't let me touch and feel your wings I'll….I'll….Uh…." her smirk disappeared, now sporting a frown.

"...You'll what?" I asked. Was she doing this for dramatic tension or did she really not-

"I know, I'll, uh, tickle your feet!" she wiggled her fingers at me. "For like, three hours."

"That's a terrible threat," I sighed, massaging my temples. "Why don't you just threaten to tell my secret-"

"But that's mean!" she gasped, looking horrified at my suggestion. "Wh-why would anyone do that?! I mean, yeah, I think you should tell everyone but it should be on your own terms! For someone to just tell everyone that would be, like, saying your feelings don't matter and it's horrible and-"

"Ruby, I get it," I shushed her, biting my cheek to stop myself from smiling. It was sweet, how she was trying to take my feelings into account like that. "...Alright, you've already seen them so I guess there's no harm in it."

"Really?! Yay!" she squealed as I unbuttoned my school uniform. "I….I don't really wear a bra under my bindings, so could you-"

"Here!" she quickly moved behind me and wrapped her cape around us. "Th-this way I won't see a thing!" I could have sworn I heard her gulp behind me.

"Th-this will do," I couldn't stop myself from stuttering. Having Ruby essentially hugging me from behind like this I could feel my wings tensing up as if they just wanted to jut out and spread themselves as wide as they could. It took all of my willpower to keep them flacid as I dropped my top and bindings. "H-how are you going to see like-"

"I'm back, bitches!" Yang crashed into the room, followed by Blake. "How's it….hanging…." she stared at us, not a hint of anger, sadness, or joy. She just stared at us, like a soulless doll at a supermarket.

"Uh….Hey, sis!" Ruby held me closer, probably to hold my wings down so they weren't obvious. "Th-this isn't what it looks-"

"Nope!" she popped the p at the end as she began walking backwards, nearly bumping into Blake. "Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope!" she chanted like a mantra as she backed out of the door and closing it. "Nope! Nope! Nope!" I could hear her chants even outside the room, the sound getting further and further away until it was but a distant echo.

"...Next time, hang a sock on the doorknob."

"It's not what it looks like!" both Ruby and I yelled.

"Yeah, sure," Blake said as she went to leave the room. "Oh, and the next meeting's scheduled for tomorrow, same time as last time."

Meeting?" Ruby muttered, tickling my ear as I felt her hot breath against the side of my face.

"I-I'll be there," I muttered, once again trying my best to keep my wings from jutting out against my will.

"What meeting?" Ruby asked again, gently shaking me in her strong, well-toned arms-

"Nothing! It's nothing, Ruby!" Damn it, get those thoughts out of my head!

"Great! Velvet's baking carrot cake and she's really excited for you to-"

"Cake?!"

"Please don't squeal in my ear," I groaned.

"There's going to be cake?! Can I come?!" Ruby begged, her arms tightening around me in excitement.

...I am enjoying this far more than I should.

"...Sure," Blake shrugged before exiting out the room. "I'm going to retrieve Yang. It'll take five minutes so…" she leaned turned back with a wink. "Be quick about it."

"It's not what it looks-Ugh, forget it," I sighed. She knows it's not what it looks like, she's just teasing at this point.

"Ooh, I'm so excited!" Ruby squealed as she bounced on her feet, making it look as if the two of us were dancing. "I love carrot-Wait." she paused looking at me in confusion. "What's the meeting about?"

"...Well, since you're invited I guess there's no harm in telling you," I turned around awkwardly, Ruby's arms still wrapped around me protectively. "...Though, are you sure you want to know?" I teased, smirking at Ruby's adora-Stupid! Her stupid, ugly pout!

"Of course I want to know, why wouldn't I?!" she whined. It was an annoying whine, not at all cute in any way.

"I'm just asking to be sure," I shrugged before kneeling into Ruby's cape, grasping for my discarded clothes. I quickly stood back up and started wrapping my bindings around my body. "Well, since you already agreed I'll tell you," I whispered, leaning into Ruby's ear. "We're going to have Velvet go over the third-year curriculum!" Ooh, scandalous!

"...What?"

"I know, right?!" I couldn't stop myself from grinning. "We are going to be so far ahead of everyone else! It's going to be great!" I couldn't help but gush. "Oh, don't worry, Ruby. I'll be sure to go over previous information with you so you're not confused." After all, I can't have our leader holding us back.

"...Y-yaaaay! That sounds….great."

"It does, doesn't it?" I agreed, buttoning up my school uniform.

"But I think I'm going to-"

"I'm really looking forward to studying with you," I blurted out, wincing at how I interrupted her. "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt you, what were you going to say?"

"...That I think I'm going to bring a thermos of coffee!" I couldn't stop myself from gasping at that.

"A thermos- Ruby, that's brilliant!" I smiled at her. "I'm so proud of your forward thinking. This is going to be a great study session!"

"Yup, it sure is, Weiss." Ruby sighed, no doubt wanting this day to quickly end so we can gather around and learn third-year curriculum. It seems I was wrong about her, she truly does take schooling seriously.

XXX

...This chapter wasn't a drabble at all.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can you fly?"

"Pardon?" Where did that question come- No, wait, that's actually a pretty good question, one I once asked myself long ago.

"Well, I just thought since you have wings then you should be able to fly, right?" Oh, that hopeful look in her eyes, filled with youthful ignorance.

"No, Ruby, I cannot fly," a shame I had to crush it.

"Oh," she muttered, looking bashfully away. "Well, I guess that makes sense-"

"I can glide though," I shrugged. I highly doubt she would find that impressive at all-

"You can?!" Oh, well...nevermind. "That's so cool, Weiss!"

"Well, it is nice to glide through the air once in awhile," I shrugged. "Every night when I was a child I would sneak out of my father's mansion. I would just open my window and jump out, letting the wind guide my wings whichever way they were blowing," I said with a wistful sigh. "It's...been far too long since I've last flown…"

"Oh, that sounds awesome," Ruby sighed dreamily. "Not the whole "being awhile since you've flown" bit, but the part where you'd let the wind-"

"Yeah, I know, Ruby," I smiled. It was...nice opening up about myself with Ruby. The only other person I've spoken to about my gliding was Winter, and as much as I loved talking with her, it was pleasant to have another person to-

"Tomorrow's Saturday!" Ruby screamed suddenly, disappearing into a hurricane of petals before appearing right in front of me. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming.

"Ruby, don't do that!" I reprimanded, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. I do not need a heart attack at my age. "And yes, tomorrow is Saturday. The day where you'll spend all day either eating cookies or playing around in Vale-"

"Let's go flying!" she screamed, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"W-what?" I muttered, watching the girl in front of me bouncing on the balls of her feet. Did she really just…

"Flying, Weiss!" she repeated, shaking me in excitement. "We'll go to the Emerald Forest, climb atop the highest cliff, jump off and have the wind take us wherever it pleases-"

"I'm back, bitches!" and once again Yang barges into the room. "..." Neither Ruby nor I attempt to say anything as Yang swiftly turns a heel and leaves the room, her ramblings of "Nopes" being clear to anyone within fifty feet.

"...That sounds lovely, Ruby," I turned back to my- Our fearless leader. "I'll be sure to purchase an outfit so I don't have to glide topless." I joked, earning a blush from Ruby.

"Oh, er, right! That'll be, uh...good?" she smiled nervously, taking her hands off my shoulders and wiping them with her skirt. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to see you...flying...naked…" she gulped before turning away quickly. "I'mgonnagofindYangbye!" and swiftly left the room.

"...Dolt," I shook my head at her childishness. We're both women, so what if we saw each other naked? If Ruby were to come up to me, strip off all her clothes and dance on my lap as I...I...of course I wouldn't...wouldn't...

I...I should take a cold shower.


	6. Done

I'm sorry, but I-I'm just done with this fic. With my feelings towards the show I just can't bring myself to want to keep writing this fic. I love the characters but the show is just so frustrating for me. I'm one of those people who always felt that Ruby was a borderline mary sue. I can see Rooster Teeth trying really hard to not make her feel that way, but I feel she's either super competent or super incompetent and I just can't stand that. I hate how Weiss can't have a satisfying fight, making it feel like her role in the team is only as a "supporter" and can't handle a fight on her own. Blake's whole thing is boring and I just can't bring myself to care. And Yang?! ...I actually rather like what's happening with Yang, so no complaints there. Like seriously, I hate volume 5 but it did manage to make me like Yang a lot more so that's one good thing I can say about it.

I love the characters, I love the setting, but I just can't enjoy the show. I didn't enjoy vol 1 through 4 but I tried toughing it out because I love the characters but with vol 5? Fuck it. I'm done with the show and I'm done with this fic. I'm still going to write RWBY fanfics because I love the characters so much, but I just can't bring myself to write a story that takes place in the actual show.

BTW, if WhiteRose were to happen in the actual show? I still wouldn't watch it, that's how much I hate it.

I'm hoping once I calm the fuck down I can actually enjoy writing for these drabbles again but I honestly can't see it happening.


End file.
